(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system of identification for persons having special needs that includes an identification tag having a unique identifier for the wearer and a means for associating the tag with the special needs wearer and, more particularly, to a system of identification that includes a computerized system to identify persons having special needs.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Within the general population, there are people who wear some type of identification to assist others in understanding some of their special needs. Within this group are persons with special needs such as those with mental infirmities who are unable to identify themselves either verbally or in writing or communicate to others information about themselves. Included within this group are, for example, pre-verbal children, preschool and some school age children, children and adults with syndromes such as Down Syndrome, adults with neurologic conditions such as Alzheimer disease, and the like. The identification known in the art is worn by these persons to assist in identifying themselves, in particular, in situations where they might become lost or disoriented.
Various identification systems have been tried. The simplest system being, for example, a label or tag that is tied or sewn to the clothing of the person with their pertinent information listed on the label or tag. Other systems include, for example, identification bands that are used in hospitals for patients. Additional systems might be, for example, identification tags such as those used in the military. Although these systems appear to be adequate for certain intended purposes, they do suffer in numerous ways.
For example, many times the identification tag may cause an irritation on the wearer""s skin and, thus, the wearer may find a way to remove it. To address this situation, permanent tags have been developed; however, these tags do not allow for the placement and removal of the tag by, for example, a guardian. Along these lines, when a mechanism is included with the tagging system that allows the guardian the ability to put on and remove the tag as appropriate, the wearer also has access to removing the tag. In certain situations, the tag is removed by the wearer, thus defeating the purpose of the identification system. Heretofore, where the identification systems are wearer resistant, removal destroys the tag. Yet another shortcoming of these systems is that they are not aesthetically pleasing. Existing systems also may require a key or special tool to unlock or remove the tag. A system""s lack of aesthetics makes the wearer stand out so that they may be susceptible to con artists and the like, which is undesirable. Another feature of these tags is their institutionalized appearance. They are not accommodating of an aesthetic value that is beneficial for the wearer and that might allow the wearer to develop some ownership in the tag, therefore reducing the tendency for the wearer to want to remove the tag.
Other problems with existing systems include the comfort and safety levels thereof especially for persons with special needs and mental infirmities. For example, some systems may include electronic types of devices and therefore would require a pill-sized battery, which can be hazardous to the wearer if the wearer swallows it, or the system is exposed to water or other fluids. In addition, some of the tags that are institutionalized, such as hospital tags and dog tags, do not clearly distinguish the need of the wearer in a way that the general population recognizes the wearer as a special needs person without placing them at risk of harm.
Another aspect of current identification systems is that they may be cumbersome in reuniting a wearer and a guardian. In one case, a tag with all of the wearer and contact information makes the wearer susceptible to manipulation by unscrupulous individuals. To address this, systems have been developed where anonymity of the wearer is maintained. However, to help the wearer return to the respective guardian, systems have been developed that bring the guardian back in contact with the wearer; however, these systems are not easily accessible and may require the availability of local receiving towers which become unavailable once the wearer travels outside the local area served by the receiving tower. Further, these systems are not universally known by authorities such as police, hospitals and other care providers.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved system of identification for persons having special needs which provides an identification tag having a unique identifier for the wearer and a system of identification that includes a computerized system to identify persons having special needs while, at the same time, includes a novel wearer resistant means for associating the tag with the special needs wearer.
The present invention is directed to a system of identification for persons having special needs. The system includes an identification tag having a unique identifier for a wearer and a means for associating the tag with the wearer having special needs. The means for associating the tag comprises a wearer resistant squeeze-and-turn buckle employing a two handed application and removal design, where the buckle is formed as a cylindrical body having a cross-bar, an upper flange, and a support means. Thus, the buckle associates the tag with the wearer.
The system of identification may further include a computerized system for identifying persons having special needs. Desirably, the computerized system is Internet-based and includes multiple types of communication, which may include a human interface that is optionally continuously accessible. The system is capable of providing links to other organizations such as agencies, law enforcement authorities, governmental authorities, schools and hospitals. Further, the system may be accessible by electronic mail and is continuously upgradeable and customizable by the individual subscribers.
The system may also have a means for restricting access to one or more of the types of communication; for example, access may be restricted to a governmental agency. Access may be restricted to persons finding the individual with special needs to limited contact information and may require unique access codes. These unique access codes may further be categorized as geographical or regional. Governmental agency access includes access to extended information that may be contact, personal, or medical information about the person with special needs.
The identification tag of the present system is non-hazardous to the identification wearer either when worn or when removed. For example, the identification tag is so-dimensioned that a person having special needs cannot swallow the identification tag, and the tag is non-conductive when removed from the identification system. The tag is designed to be easily locatable and radio-opaque. The identification tag further includes a latching means, including tabs. Desirably, the system includes a manipulator having a round portion, a recessed portion, and a detent. The detent further includes a chamber that contains a unique identification. The chamber may contain contact information.
The system of identification may be so formed as to further include identification unique to a plurality of wearers. It may be brandable to include colors, a logo, an emblem or a combination thereof.
The means for associating the tag comprises a wearer resistant squeeze-and-turn buckle, where the buckle is formed as a cylindrical body having a cross-bar, an upper flange, and a support means. The cross-bar has opposed flanges that are beveled and interlocking. Desirably, the opposed flanges are capable of overlapping and include strap guides that are up to about 18 mm wide. The opposing flanges provide an attachment means for attaching one end of a strap. The upper flange has a locking groove that includes tab guides and is omni-directional. Further, the upper flange is substantially peripheral. The support means includes multiple wedges formed as opposed pairs having frictional ends. The substantially cylindrical body of the buckle is resilient and further includes a strap that is continuously adjustable, cut-resistant, hydrophobic, durable, strong and flexible. The strap may also be brandable and may include indicia. The strap may further include a loop. The cross-bar with opposing flanges serves as an attachment means for the loop end of the strap. The unattached end of the strap may then be threaded through the buckle in a tortuous path manner. The frictional ends of the support means, the geometry of the tortuous path taken by the strap, and the detent of the identification tag serve as a system to maintain the position of the strap within the buckle as determined by the wearer""s guardian. Thus, the strap is maintained in the proper degree of tightness.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is to provide a system of identification for persons having special needs. The system includes an identification tag including a unique identifier for the wearer, and a means for associating the tag with the wearer having special needs.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide, in a system of identification for persons having special needs, the identification system including an identification tag having a unique identifier for a wearer and a means for associating the identification tag with the identification wearer having special needs, the identification means for associating the identification tag comprising: a wearer resistant squeeze-and-turn buckle for associating the identification tag with the identification wearer having special needs.
Still another aspect of the present invention is to provide a system of identification for persons having special needs, the system including an identification tag having a unique identifier for a wearer and a means for associating the tag with the wearer having special needs. The means for associating the tag include a wearer resistant squeeze-and-turn buckle formed as a substantially cylindrical body having a cross-bar, an upper flange, and a support means, wherein the buckle associates the tag with the wearer having special needs.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after a reading of the following description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the drawings.